Moments And Memories, Heart Of Water
by Open Yazumi's heart Skulls
Summary: Demyx dreams of his old memories before he was a nobody and it makes him want to go to Atlantica, which he might do so. Bad summary. DemyxXOC. Mentions of my other OC as well, Riia. Tell me if it's tragedy or not, in later chaps.
1. Atlantica

Okay, this popped into my head randomly as I was thinking of other fic ideas, and it seemed to stick. I couldn't help it. I had thought of Demyx and since I support the merman theory I decided to go for it. There are many names for Demyx's somebody, but Myde is my most favored, I don't know why. But yeah, this most likely isn't going to be well liked, and if I get no reviews I'll probably shut it down, but I like it, so I'll end up keeping it my private story on paper.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, but I do own the little story lines, Pora, Beiruu, Kakun, Riia, Myde's mother and the idea that Myde is Demyx's somebody name, though it is not originally mine either.

**Warning:** This will have OOCness. It might be random, not sure. It will have yaoi, most likely, f you can't tell, and most of all, it will have stories that aren't from the game.

I do not wish for flames, but if you wish to flame, feel free to do so. I'm in a mood where flames would only make me laugh, but I do not want to laugh right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riia, that was her name. Who was she? I don't remember. I only remember her name, and that before her name was even in my memory, things were different. I don't know if it made things better, or worse. I just know that, if it wasn't for her, I might have...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Myde awoke, just laying there silently, looking at the roof of his shell bed. (A/N: Is that it? I haven't seen that show since I was six or something.) He opened the shell after long and swam out, his blue-green merman fin moving gracefully through the water.

"Mom?" Myde called out, and a blue eyed, blond woman popped her head into room area.

"Oh, Myde, you're awake. You know you slept in today." She told him, a small frown growing on her face.

"Sorry, I was completely into my dream. I just don't remember what it was about, just... Purple. That's all I remember..." He said as his he tried to remember, but nothing was clicking.

"Was it another one where you lived at the palace? You have so many of those, you don't even know what it looks like. Such a far away place." His mother said, thinking on his never ending palace related dreams.

"No, this one was... Long and weird. I felt stuck somewhat. It was Strange. It wasn't a good or bad dream… It's hard to say." Myde said, furrowing his eyebrows. His mother looked at him, tilting her head slightly.

"You don't have to look so serious, it was only a dream. Come on. All your friends will want to see the happy and playful Myde they know best... You never told me why you wanted to go to the palace so badly, you know." She said after a moment, this subject always got his hyper side going.

"I thought I did... I want to join the musical thing they have down there! It's the biggest in the sea. I'm good at music. You know I am. I want everyone to see how good I can be!" He said, a huge smile on his face. He always said that, but she knew the reason was he wanted everyone to be entranced by his music the way he was by all music.

"Maybe one day, but like I've said, you need to get noticed. You won't get seen by people if you're always dreaming about it. Go outside and see your friends." She said, smiling in a supportive way at him. Myde nodded.

"Okay. Bye Mom. I'll be home later." He said, his smile booming. He swam out excitedly, going to see his friends. His mother stood there a moment. Suddenly, a feeling of dread over took her, like that was the last time she would ever see her son again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Demyx woke up in his 'room'... If you could call it that. He never considered the room like things at the castle rooms. They didn't feel right. He sat up and looked at the ceiling. He hated dreaming about when he was a merman. He missed it. Of course, anytime he told the other members of the organization, like Xigbar or Marluxia, they told him that was impossible. But he did feel he had a heart. They all did. But he didn't understand why he was the only one who knew it.

Demyx sat there a while. He really didn't like this place. He didn't have the freedom his heart desired, and his next mission was in Hollow Bastion, meaning he was expected to fight, but he really didn't like fighting. It was completely unneeded. Demyx scowled. He normally wasn't like this. He normally felt cheerful, and managed to act the same around everyone else, or would that be nobody else?

He sadly chuckled. Bad joke. He just had not been the same since he met that kid. He had called him Roxas, but he knew he wasn't Roxas, though he kind of was at the same time. But if he had still been Myde, wouldn't he hate to be called Demyx by random land dwellers in black cloaks? Most likely, that or be scared to death. Random people under the sea wasn't normal, or did they become mermen when they went there, too?

Demyx eyes widened. Maybe he could sneak off to Atlantica before his mission. Of course he couldn't see his mother. She would know it was him, though that made him want to go even more. Demyx bit his lip. How much trouble would it cause if he did? But he really wanted to go. Before he could stop himself, he made himself a portal and teleported to nowhere else but Atlantica. His mission was tomorrow, so he had time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beiruu was swimming lazily at his favorite spot in Atlantica, not that he went anywhere else, having never been to the palace, so it was just this spot. He had loved this spot back when his brother started taking him there, and he only did that after his friend disappeared.

"What was his name again?... Myda? No... Hmmm." He pondered on it, and started to bite his lip. How could he forget? His brother talked about the merman all the time. They were best friends, and of course he always loved to hear his brothers stories of the day they had. Eventually, his brother disappeared, searching for his friend no doubt, but he never came back. It made Beiruu wonder if something happened to his brother. He stopped his pondering when he heard the sound of someone else swimming.

Beiruu looked around the odd shaped rock he was by, his electric blue hair brushing his face as he slowly moved to not make a sound. When he glanced around the rock he saw and merman with dirty blond hair and a blue-green fin that matched his eyes. He was swimming around happily, though his smile was more gentle, like he was able to do something he hadn't done since childhood.

The blond merman stopped, noticing someone watching him and looked right at Beiruu with a shocked look on his face.

'He looks so much like Kakun.' Demyx thought. Demyx didn't approach the other merman, but stayed where he was, eyeing him. He didn't like the idea of getting caught, and he didn't think the other would go near him. He looked startled.

Beiruu calmed himself after a moment. Curiosity now grabbed at him, as he slowly, and carefully swam towards the odd merman. Demyx froze himself in spot, and watched as the other came towards him. He looked slightly younger, his deep purple eyes speaking caution. After getting close enough he stopped in front of Demyx and stayed there. They both did, looking each other over, as if the other's aura spoke danger.

Beiruu looked at him a moment longer before finally managing to un-tense himself.

"Who are you?" He asked, still somewhat tense. Demyx lips parted, he noted that the merman's voice was slightly shaky. Was he scaring him? He eased himself and smiled brightly at the other.

"I'm Dem... Just call me Dem." He said, not wanting to give his old or new name, just Dem would work. Beiruu began to calm down but tilted his head. The merman had calmed rather quickly. "What's your name?" He asked, his smile going gentle. Beiruu blinked and looked down.

"B-Beiruu... My name's Beiruu." He said nervously. Dem only smiled at him, his smile becoming even more gentle, if possible. Beiruu felt the nervousness rise. How odd. He didn't think he should feel this nervous, but he was nervous anyways.

"Why are you by this rock?" Dem asked, his eyes sweeping over the rock before going back to him. The blue-nette looked over to the rock and stared at it.

"This was my brother's favorite spot, he took me here after his best friend disappeared." Beiruu said slowly, wondering if he should even be saying this. Demyx felt his eyes widen, it couldn't possibly be... He had to find out.

"And... Your brother is?" Demyx asked, managing to turn his tone too curious rather then the way he felt, rather nervous and something else he didn't know. Beiruu looked at him, and Dem managed to make his face curious fast enough that Beiruu didn't see all the mixed emotions on his face. Beiruu hesitated before giving in to telling the older merman.

"Kakun..." He said, looking back to the rock, and when he did, Dem's eyes widened completely. He wondered for a moment.

'Where is Kakun... Didn't he say it _was_ his favorite spot? Kakun... He can't be... Could he?' Dem thought to himself, feeling freaked out. "Is he... Dead. I'm sorry to ask, but the way you spoke of him." Dem asked as calmly as possible.

"I don't know, a long time ago he went off to look for someone. I still have a hard time remembering the name. Maybe it was..." He thought long moment, then he looked up at Dem a moment. "If only I could remember." He said, looking disappointed with himself. Dem frowned. He felt bad. He had never met the kid and he felt bad about not remembering his old name. Kakun must have spoke highly of him.

Dem swam over to look closer at the rock, memories rising as he looked around it. To Beiruu, it looked like the blond was trying to memorize it. After a while Dem chuckled on accident when he found what he had forgotten all about. Beiruu raised an eyebrow and swam over by Dem to see what he was looking at. His eyes widened as he looked at the words, carved with who knows what, into the rock.

"This rock belongs to the handsome Kakun, the quiet Pora, and our ever loved, musical Myde." Dem had to control his emotions as Beiruu read this, which was a little hard. How could he have forgotten something like this? This had been so important, they did this on the day Pora was supposed to have been leaving to join the mermaids and mermen at the palace, but she had died that day.

Dem stared at the rock with an odd longing. He wished he had never become a nobody, but that was momentarily pointless. He looked over a Beiruu, who put his finger tips to the carved words. "Yeah, that was his name. Myde, how could I have forgotten?" He whispered. He looked at Dem, who was smiling at him gently again. Beiruu felt his stomach twist. He pondered for a second. Maybe he was sick.

0o0o0o!o0o0o0

Dem spent a few more hours with Beiruu. Something about the merman was making him not want to leave, or was it all of it in general? The sea, the memories, his rock? Maybe he wanted to be around Beiruu because he looked so much like Kakun. This thought made Dem feel guilty. He had to leave soon, he needed to get sleep for tomorrows mission, even if he didn't want to go.

Dem looked at Beiruu. "I have to leave, sadly enough. I love this place. It's… different." He said, thinking, looking at the sea-floor. Beiruu frowned sadly. He didn't want him to go.

"Oh... You need to leave? You ever coming back?" He asked, though he thought it might be a yes, considering he couldn't be from that far away, as he was leaving as late as he was.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm sorry if I don't, I don't think you could ever understand why. But I'm really happy I got to meet you Beiruu." Dem said smiling brightly. He surprised the blunette by hugging him closely before pulling back then smiling more gently. Beiruu's heart pace quickened and he blushed lightly and he wondered what was wrong with him.

"Okay... Bye I guess." Beiruu muttered, looking down.

"Hey." Dem said, and Beiruu's purple eyes met blue-green ones, making Beiruu's face go slightly red, but he didn't look away. "Don't be sad, we're friends now. As long as we don't forget each other, right?" He asked, and smiled, tilting his head ever so slightly. Beiruu felt a bubbly sensation go through him and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll never forget." He said. Dem smiled, then he waved at him before swimming off. He didn't say goodbye. Words like that are painful sometimes. Beiruu floated there. He was still thinking of those eyes. When he finally managed to stop, he got a worried look on his face. What was wrong with him? Reactions like this can't be normal. What he didn't know, was how this made him and his brother, Kakun, more a like then before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Demyx teleported back into his room, gravity weighting down on him. He already missed that world, all the water. How he loved to swim so much. He thought of Beiruu and smiled. At least he had made a friend. There was no way he would be able to forget anything that happened, even if it had only been a short time. He thought for a moment. Purple... Why was that the only thought in his head as he laid down to sleep?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End chapter.  
**  
Yeah, this must not be as good as I wanted it to be. But it's not a one-shot. I could never let this be a one-shot, but that's only because of Riia, tell me what you think please.


	2. Darkness concentration

No I have not had this edited... Yet, any offers are welcome by the way, I didn't think I was going to update it yet, but I was just hit, so, yeah. My story Garnet Snow is going to be up soon, I can't wait for that, but, onto this, it's not as good as I wanted it to be, but it is what it is. Please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts or it's characters, but I do own the little story lines, Pora, Beiruu, Kakun, Myde's mother and the idea that Myde is Demyx's somebody name, though it is not originally mine either.

**Warning:**This will have OOCness, it might be random, not sure, it will have yaoi, most likely, if you can't tell, and most of all, it will have stories that aren't from the game.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He had just been beaten by Sora, he was beginning to fade, he saw the black wisps go from his body, but before the process could be done completely he was teleported away from the area. He found himself fading in front of a teen-aged girl, she had purple eyes and silky looking purple hair, he glanced around as he appeared to be in a tube of some sort. The girl looked at him, eyes having a blank stare to them, but her eyes were full of intellect.

"Concentrate Demyx, don't let yourself fall back into darkness." She told him gently. He was confused by what he was told, but did try, he concentrated on the black wisps to pull them back in... It didn't work and he felt weaker.

"No Demyx, concentrate on where the heart should be, pull it there, to the center." She explained. He panted as he felt his energy leaving, but did as she said. He watched as the wisps slowly began to form in front of him, right in front of his chest, it looked wavy, like a ball of gas made of pure darkness. After all of the wisps formed there he was still there. The girl opened the tube and took the ball of darkness with gloves of some sort.

"Rest Demyx, I shall wake you when you start to fall again." She instructed. He couldn't help but listen as he felt a tired wave crash over him. As he fell into sleep he could only wonder who the young girl was, and why was she helping him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he woke up he heard music surrounding him, he looked around and saw the purple haired girl. She was playing music, she was concentrating the musical energy at the ball of darkness.

"You should go back to sleep." She said without even looking at him, her voice plain even in her deep concentration. But the fact she knew he was awake without even looking at him was kind of creeping him out.

"What-" He started but stopped when he heard his voice crack, it sounded week.

"Don't waste your energy talking, you'll only start falling again." She stopped playing music and placed the ball in another, smaller tube. She turned to him. "Do not speak, I can not complete what I am doing if you start falling back into darkness right now." She told him.

He felt slight anger go through him. 'Am I some sort of game to you, a test subject you can collect your sick darkness from?!' He screamed in his mind.

"Calm your anger Demyx, I know how it seems, but if you get too angry you could fall... I'm trying to see if I can stop you from fading, like the others." She told him, she opened him tube and pulled him out enough that she could look him over. "You can ask questions when we get through this, right now I need you to relax." She told him. He nodded, he was surprised when he felt himself get tired again, was that just from getting mad? He wanted to say something, not being able to talk was really getting to him.

"Don't worry Demyx, it wont be too long before you can talk." She said calmly, and Demyx wondered if she could read minds. After she finished checking him over she watched his face closely. Demyx felt a wave of depression hit him. Carefully The girl put him back in the tube then brought the ball back to him before shutting the tube. Then the wave became more intence as he felt tears begin to come to his eyes, and he wanted to ask what was going on.

"Prepare yourself Demyx, you're going to start falling again, I need you to concentrate before that can happen." She told him warningly. He instantly tried to concentrate on his chest. The depression felt awful, like it was burning him, but it was just emotional, he heard himself scream.

"I know it hurts Demyx, but you have to keep your concentration." She told him, yelling over the pounding in his ears. He hadn't realised he had stopped his concentration on his chest, he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out and brought his attention to what he was supposed to be doing. He took note that the ball of darkness was now bigger then before. After a long moment, the pain dulled before going away, his depression wave finally leaving. He found himself panting, though the depression was gone he felt himself begin to cry, covering his mouth so not to make noise. The girl walked to the tube and took out the ball and looked it over. Demyx curled up as he cried harder, he didn't know why, but he felt some sort of sadness, was it an after effect of falling? The purple haired girl put the ball into the small tube again and looked at Demyx, who had tears running down his face as he cried, like a young child who just found out his parents were gone. Demyx felt the sobs run through him and he couldn't stop. He felt surprise go through him as he was lifted and embraced gently.

"Shhh, it's alright Demyx, I'm going to take care of you." The girl told him. He held onto her and continued crying. After a moment she began to sing to him, not with words though, just a gentle melody of her voice, it sounded like a beautiful mix of violins, waterfalls and wind chimes, or at least it reminded him of so. He felt himself calm, still holding onto her tightly, his sobs calming becoming small cries and gasps, his grip on her loosened as he began to fall asleep in her arms. Once she saw that he was asleep he layed him in the tube. Before she could go back to the ball she gently ran her hand over Demyx's hair. "Poor thing." She whispered. She closed his tube then began to work music into the ball again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beiiru Sighed as he rested himself on his brother's rock. He was watching the sun beams coming up from the water, it really was a very beautiful place down here, but he had to wonder what it was like somewhere else, maybe another world, that would be interesting. As he continued staring up to the shimmering water blue-green eyes flashed in his eyes. The blue haired merman growled in frustration.

"Stop! You don't even know him, why are you thinking of him so much!?" He yelled at himself, sure he said he wouldn't forget the blond merman, but this was going overboard. He looked down, what the hell was the point? He heard a sound behind some coral. He swam over to see a mermaid, her purple fin glimmering brightly, her hair also a silky purple. She must have heard him because she looked at him instantly, her purple eyes were piercing. Suddenly the water was vibrating off of her, a strong amount of force crashing into him, but he didn't move an inch, but felt tiredness wash over him. As he saw black come over him he felt arm around his form.

"You're time here is done for now." She told him before everything was silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Demyx woke up again and looked around. The place was empty, the purple haired girl was nowhere to be seen, he felt slight panic go through him. Suddenly a white portal opened by the dark ball's tube. The purple haired girl appeared from the portal stepping forward.

"Try not to let yourself panic, even if I'm not here, that could lead to something very bad... I'm going to warn you, the next time you fall is going to be worse then last time." She told him calmly, walking to his tube and opening it to look him over again. "And it's still best not to talk... Are you feeling better?" She asked, and Demyx couldn't help but think that was one hell of a question knowing what was going to happen, but he figured she was asking because of the crying, and he was thankful for what she did when he broke down too. He nodded lightly.

"That's good, after I finish this you wont have to stay in that barrier tube... It was made by me, it's meant to keep the dark wisps from leaving, you need to keep those, as long as it's stored close enough to your body you wont fade, but you still could if it's not concentrated like I had you do." She told him, she looked back to the ball. "You may get tired again, so if you need to just sleep." She said before taking the ball and and putting the musical energy into the ball, and Demyx wondered what it was she was doing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Beiiru woke up. He looked around lazily and blinked a few times. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Where?-" He didn't finish, he couldn't. He took a moment to note he wasn't under water. He looked around a little more, the blue like brick walls and the bluish ground itself, there were a lot of hills and mountains around. He looked down and gasped.

"I have!-" Once again stopping himself, he examined his so called fin, he noted the alikeness... No them and his arms, only larger, and... Well, different. "Are these what legs and feet are?" He asked, he remembered his brother talking to him about them a little, his friend Myde had told Kakun about them. Beiiru stood, his legs feeling wobbly. He began shakily walking down a pathway, using the rock wall thingy to walk when he started losing balance. "Oh boy, where am I?" He muttered.

"Need help?" A voice behind him asked. Beiiru jumped and turned around, almost falling over. He stared at The man, he had Brown hair, brown eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose and a weird looking weapon, he thought he remembered his brother calling it a sword, but it had a trigger like a gun.

"Uh." Was the only response he could manage for a moment. "Where am I?" He asked the man.

"Hollow Bastion..." Was the answer he got, he felt himself losing balance, he felt confused.

'What's a 'hollow bastion'?' He wondered, he grasped onto the rock wall. "I guess I _could_ use the help." He muttered. The man grabbed his arm and put it over his shoulder. "Lean into me if you have to... You're not from this world are you?" He asked, and Beiiru looked confused.

"World?" He questioned. The man seemed to be thinking a moment.

"Where are you from?... Where do you live?" He asked, hoping he would understand that better.

"I live in the waters of Atlantica." He told him, The man raised his eyebrows.

"I've heard of that place, so you're a merman right? What's your name?" He asked continuing the walk.

"Beiiru... And I'm not much of a merman anymore... What's your name?" He asked after a moment of his own silence.

"Squall!" A voice called from ahead, a raven haired woman, the length a little below her ears, her cloths looked lightly lengthed to the man's cloths.

"That's Leon." He called back in an annoyed tone.

"Uh huh. Who's he?" She asked, referring to the blue haired man.

"He's from Atlantica, he's having trouble walking, where's Sora?" He asked as the girl grabbed his other arm mirroring what 'Leon' was doing.

"He's in that book again, I guess he'll be out soon." She said, they made it to a town like place. They passed a blond who gave a slightly curious look but shrugged it off. They continued walking until they got to a small house, as they went in Beiiru watched as what was obviously not the start of and oddly dressed old man and a blond man bickering about something. "Hey guys, Sora out yet?" She asked.

"Hey Yuffie, Leon, Not yet, who's that?" The blond asked.

"He's from Alantica, guess that makes him a mermaid." The 'Yuffie' girl said.

"Merman Yuffie." Leon corrected her.

"Right." She said smiling. Suddenly a book opened and a blond teen popped out making Beiiru yelp and jump right out of Leon and Yuffie's arms, they started down at him. Sora looked over to them in wonder.

"Who's the new guy?" He asked and Beiiru wondered how many times it was going to be said, he attempted to stand up to speak to the teen. "Wow, you're as bad on your feet as when Ariel first got human legs." He commented.

"How do you know princess Ariel's name?" Beiiru asked, caution welling up in him.

"You know about Ariel?" He asked in surprise.

"He's from Atlantica, Sora." Leon told him. Sora looked at Leon then back to Beiiru.

"Then what are you doing here?" The brunette question, and that was just what the blunette wanted to know.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter two**

Yeah... Like chapter one it did not turn out the way I wanted, hopefully I will get it better later, hope so.


End file.
